


Tower

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [54]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error just rolls his eyelights at his mate now.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 49





	Tower

“*why are we doing this?” Error asks his dark mate with a groan.  
  
Nightmare had suddenly asked Error to get him an unused universe, which he did. He then asked the glitch to get him as many humans as he could. Error kidnapped three universes humans, leaving the monsters behind.  
  
Nightmare then enslaved the humans and was forcing them to build a series of towers along with giant walls connecting them.  
  
 **”*my brother has gotten his own universe,”** Nightmare snarls out darkly, **“along with a star council. star warriors. and those survivors from core frisk. i think it’s only fair that i have the same.”**  
  
Error rolls his eyelights, then turns his gaze at the tower that was being built. Nightmare was always competing against Dream.


End file.
